a freak tale of inuyasha
by bonehead25
Summary: this is a story written by a friend of mine
1. Default Chapter

A Freak Tale of Inu Yasha Issue 1  
By, Shadow  
  
Chapter 1: "Feudal Japan!" In Feudal Japan with the story of Terar which of you all know by I'm not going to tell you about it so any way I'm just going to continue anyway let's get this story started! And there'll be surprises.  
  
Chapter 2: "Sit Boy" "Sicila hurry it up! I want to get to the next town before sundown!" yelled Terar "I wish I can hurry up if someone will help me pull my bike from the tree!" screamed Sicila. "Hey Sicila do you need help?" "Thankyou Shippo for asking at least someone volunteer. By the way Shippo have you seen Sierlia and Tim?" (A Slap in the distances) "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" "I guess Tim grabbed Sierlia's Ass again!" Sicila said sighting "now Terar help me w/ my bike!" "No!" "SIT BOY!" and right through the ground he goes.  
  
Chapter 3: "To the Next Town" So somehow she got her bike from the tree and they walked to the next town. Of course Sicila, Sierlia, Shippo, Terar, and injury Tim comes across the broken down old bridge with raging water and big rock that look like needle "Sicila wait! This bridge is not safe please allow me to carry you across." Miroku said bravely "Tim you know what? You're full so shit! Sicila can ride on my back so I can jump across you perverted MONK!" Terar shouted so it can get through is thick skull. "Kirara you know what to do." Sierlia called "Meow!" she said then transform into this big Ass Mutha Fucking tiger. So Sicila and Terar jumped over and Tim, Sierlia, and Shippo rode on Kirara. Tim started to hump Sierlia from the back and. "You pervert!" (Pushed) and Tim fell off Kirara and down to the water. "Oh no Terar and his friends are coming this way to the village, quick Kagura chance your appearances before they get here." Naraku commanded, "Yes my, Lord!" Kagura said rolling her eyes.  
  
Chapter 4: "Meeting Inu Yasha Unknown brother" "Sierlia, Now to know that was!" Sicila w/ a laughing expression on her face. "Hey look there goes Tim and he's all wet" Shippo cried in joy "good thing I catch up w/ you guy or you'll would've leave. So let go to that village!" Tim said w/ can happily tone of voice. As soon as they get to the village they see a demon that look just like Terar but, his ears are pointer at the tip, hair the same length as Terar but a color of pink and red mixed together, instead of a red inform pinkest red. "Hey Terar!" "How do you know my name?" "...." "Answer me damn it!" "You of all people should know I'm your big brother" "no way! I through Peter was Terar only brother" Sicila and Sierlia said together "Alright I'll tell you. Terar our father the great Dog Demon and his wife fuck each other then pop they made Peter but, he also had fuck your mother and a Cat Demon too, in which me was born" "wait a minute I was born before you!" "You was still in your mother body's for 9 months I was in my mother for 6 months. You do the math." Shadow and Terar talk. "Sounds like your dad was a gigolo!" Sicila suggested "No No our dad was a P.I.M.P. and plus he got the "Magic Stick" (Holy sounds) and just what bro?" "Damn it he has it." "Now I got the Magic Stick!" Shadow said proudly.  
  
Chapter 5: "Kagura's punishment!" So Terar and Shadow talk thing out and realize it was true so Shadow joined them. They enter the village and the first thing that catches Tim's eyes is the form that Kagura is in; Tim don't know its Kagura. "Those hip's can hold two babies! Oh miss! Oh miss!" "Yes? (Damn it its that monk and his friends. I must go to Naraku and warned him)" inside Kagura's mind, she went behind a alley and Miroku ran after her but she disappeared. "KA-GU- RA!" Naraku yelled at the top of his voice inside his soundproof Fortress "I can't believe that you're just now telling me that they're in the village I told you to tell me when they're half way there. You'll be punishes for that. Now give me your fan!" "...." "So that how you want to play, fine by me" Naraku took her heart and squeezed it "I'm going to tell you one more time give me THE FAN!" as she went down on her knees from the pain as Naraku squeezed her heart, she hand over her weapon and said "fuck you Naraku!" "Now Kagura go to your room and go to sleep.  
  
Chapter 6: "A night to Remember!" All right day fell and night came but Naraku had to make Kagura pay "how should I make Kagura pay? (Thinking) Oh that should do!" Naraku visited the village but the Mutt Face and the Monk would know that he's there so he change into Terar and when to Tim "hey Tim that women you seen today told me to tell you that she'll be willing to give you a child." "Really! Hey wait a minute you're just fooling me" "No, No she gave me this note to give and her picture" "Give me that! Holy Shit, she is fine and that Ass is large. Thanks Terar. (I'm going to fuck this bitch good)." "Perfect now Kagura will pay!" Naraku laughed inside his head and disappear. As Tim walked silently to Kagura's room he put down his staff quietly then jumped in her bed, he started ripping off her clothes and she rip off his. Now this part is not for ages 13 and under so gets the Fuck Out. Kagura "oh, oh, oh yes it feels good! Ahhhhhh!" Tim "why want it fit! All Fuck it I'm licking that pussy" as he stuck his tongue in her wet moist pussy she begins to cry w/ joy. He took his manly arms picked her up slam her to the wall and drill his monster cock in her back (wall cracking) "Damn Monk I guess you wanted that ass so much" through Naraku; back to the fucking Kagura ass was sitting on his dick (Anal) and she was going front, back, and side to side, he pulled her off and Freed Willie and make her eat blubber and cream came out of her mouth. So they fucked all night long and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 7: "The morning After" (Birds Singing, the Sun rising, the wettest of the morning Dew) "Ah (licking lips) last night just have been a dream I really didn't do it" Tim said as he looked around then it hit him, no really Kagura's arm hit him then he remember every thing that happen that night Tim was so happy to know it he died his son will kill Naraku if he fail so he was in a good mood so he slapped Kagura's ass and said "wake up my sexy woman! And give big daddy some of that sweet candy!" "Okay honey but, close your eyes" "they're closed!" they both kiss and it was so magical that's until they open their eyes in 3, 2, 1. "Aaaaaahhhh what the Hell, Kagura!" "Aaaaaahhhhh you're that monk! I can't believe I had sex w/ you I thought you're Peter I ." "had a good night sleep Kagura?" as Naraku open the door "you did Naraku!" Kagura screamed, "That was your punishment for being bad behind my back" Kagura and Naraku talked w/ anger "so why I'm I in this?" Tim said, "Hey Tim do you want to owned Kagura?" "what are you saiding?" "I made Kagura and I hold her heart so I'll give you her heart and you have her" (Miroku's thinking) but before he could said, "yes" Sesshoumaru broke right through the wall and said, "how dare you fuck my women, you bitch!" Peter said then Kagura ran over to him cause she is his bitch then they all looked at Kagura's body then all three of them got a boner and Kagura said, "what are you guys going to do...."  
  
Well that's it for Issue 1. If you want to buy Issue 2 with the continue of The Morning After see Shadow in the Café. Of Sandalwood High or D.A. School of the Arts and if you buy the cost is for people he know Free or a $1.50 and people who he Damn sure don't know $3.00, buy it between September 16, 2003 and September 26, 2003 get five color pictures of Inu Yasha and Bonus picture. The next chapters Shadow vs. Shippo, Kikyo the evil Bitch, Kikyo vs. Shadow, and top secret chapters of pain. See you real soon! 


	2. chapter 2

A Freak Tale of Inu Yasha Issue 2  
By, Shadow  
  
Chapter 8: "The Continue of The Morning After"  
  
To make a long story short Tim, Naraku, and Peter all got boners and they gangbang Kagura. If you wish to read this chapter please pay one dollar to get it or otherwise you're fucked.  
  
Chapter 9: "Bad Timing"  
  
"All man what a night I slept like a baby" Shadow said as he roared "meow" when Kirara as she jumped on Shadow head then Sierlia got up and kissed Shadow on the mounted (on the face you Fucking Son of Abitchs) "I'll be taking a shower if you want to join me" Sierlia said in a sexy tone. Shadow looked at the (T.V. Audiences and gave a good smile) so both of them are taking a shower together and they started kissing.  
  
"Ouch, the ground can be a bitch!" Terar yelled, after the yell he woke up Sicila "Terar did you get a good sleep?" asked Sicila "....." "Well did you?!" "To tell you the true Hell the Fuck No!" "You didn't have to be mean now Sit Boy". Sicila woke up Shippo and Shippo had to go to the bathroom to go put the fire out, so this little nigga push down the door and found Sierlia and Shadow stepping out the shower. Sierlia screams, and Shadow kicked him out the room and Shippo said, "I wet myself!" Shippo tells Sicila and Terar on them while they get dress and come out. "How dare you do that you freak!" Sicila ran and did a powerful slap which leaves a mark "bro you and Sierlia, in the shower, together, you got the magic stick" "Shippo I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Chapter 10: "Shadow Vs. Shippo"  
  
"Ready to die young raccoon?" "I'm a fox, a fox!" "Whatever! But you make first move" "Spinning top of pain!" then Shippo's little top land on Shadow's head and starts to grow "what? Aaahhh the pain! Is that all you got? So he grabs the top, which had stop and broke, it "now I'm going to show you a real top" he pulls out a Drigger F top and the Drigger launcher and he let it rip! The top was spinning on the ground and. "That's it! I can break it" Shippo said strongly "I'm not done yet" "uh?" "Go Drigger! Tiger Claw Attack!" the Beyblade started to glow then the bit breast came out and Tiger Claw Shippo almost to death. The winner Shadow!  
  
Chapter 11: "Gaby the evil Bitch" The newly reborn Gaby was in a different village helping the villagers there when she saw souls flying in the air but there're Naraku's poison insects that had gone to the water and awake a giant Soul Collector It took off in the sky and started to suck all the souls out of the sky and Gaby needed those souls to stay alive so she went to go see by taking a bow and some arrows plus a horse, she went off in the forest to see.  
  
(Sucking sounds in the sky) It was the demon Soul Collector feeding on all the souls so, Gaby started to battle it by shooting Sacred Arrows at it but, it started to suck the souls out of Gaby's body making her loss her aim. It ran Gaby through the forest but.. Terar was taking a walk through the same forest Gaby bound him to the 100,000-year-old tree and then come Gaby running blindly through the trees and the demon follow her to finish the job but, Terar loved for Gaby took over him so he picked Gaby up, jumped out of way from the attacking Soul Collector he put her down by the 100,000-year-old tree and went to battle the demon "so you want to killed my woman!" screamed Terar as he took the Tetsusaiga and transform it the demon came flying fast to Terar with it's mouth wide open then Terar raised the sword and cut the demon right in half, the souls came out and Gaby's small Souls Collectors flied around grabbing the souls and putting them in her body to rebuilt her strength.  
  
So they both started talking about that they had change in 50 years and. "News Buellton! Gaby and Terar are talking about how they love each other and. wait a minute who the fuck writes these paragraphs they suck" Reporter Robert Fucksalot said "a 15 year ago demon" the manger Sir Shit Runinng Water "back to your regularly program in action! This is Reporter Robert Fucksalot good night" "so this shit gets boarding so I'm going to fall asleep until they finish."  
  
Terar put Gaby to the tree and hug her, she starts to fight it but then she wraps her arm around him just to get her knife. She pulls it out slowly then put it to Terar's throat; she tells Terar that men are so stupid and they thing went they get a women's loved that she belongs to him and that's how she'll kill Naraku from the heart of Og. (Something I don't know how to spell it so just ask me the name).  
  
Chapter 12: "Gaby Vs. Shadow" "(Sniffing the air) Gaby and Terar!" Shadow said as he told the others, so they follow Shadow to the old Tree and their Shadow seen Gaby w/ a knife to Terar "Terar!" cried Shadow as he jumped forward them and kicked Terar in the chest which made him flew and hit one of the other trees and kneed Gaby in the stomach and through the old tree (not all the way). The other ran half way up to them and stops "it's going to be a fight" Sicila said, "ready to fight Gaby?" Shadow asked, "I'll kill you!" Gaby reclaimed "so they this Aaaaahhh!" Shadow jumped back and ran to Gaby w/ the glowing fist punch but she grabbed his forearm pulling him into the air and flips him on his back. "What the fuck?" Shadow said in shock "Ah Ah Ah! Is that all you got?" laughed Gaby so, you know what Shadow did. the same thing but he tried a kick this time but she caught him again and doing multiply slams to the ground "Damn! Shadow how much do you weight?" Sicila asked "one- nine- ty!" Shadow said in pain w/ every blow "and Gaby how much do you weight?" Gaby stopped w/ Shadow in the air and she let go but he stayed up there like The Matrix. Gaby walked to Sicila and Bitchslapped her Sicila fell to the ground but it so funny back the tape up Gaby walked to Sicila and Bitchslapped her "don't ever ask a woman her weight!" she said, then went back to Shadow and slam him one more time.  
  
Shadow told Sicila her weight out loud "189!" Now Shadow shouldn't said that cause she kicked him all up in the nuts and the Asshole, next thing you know they got warp to a Football field and Gaby was wearing all the football gear and on the back of her jersey Gaby #59 Shadow was on the stand then her started ran and kicked him in the nuts (this is so painful I need a icepack) it the 10, 20, 30, 40,and 50 is it good? Shippo was dress as a Ref. And said "it's good!" Then warp right back to the forest and Shadow said, "you win!" in a horsed voice and one of his balls was in his throat put it when back into place.  
  
Well that's it for Issue 2. If you want to buy Issue 2 with the continue of The Morning After see Shadow in the Café. Of Sandalwood High or D.A. School of the Arts and if you buy the cost is for people he know Free or a $1.50 and people who he Damn sure don't know $3.00. Up next, top secret chapters of pain. See you real soon! 


	3. chapter 3

A Freak Tale of Inu Yasha Issue 3  
By, Shadow  
  
Chapter 14: "Shadow's Death!" To bring you up to speed Gaby fell and Terar was shock to see that Gaby did that to him so Terar picked up his brother and took him back to the village with Gaby's younger sister but 50 years has pasted and she is old as dirt. "Hey old woman take care of my brother will you?" "Sure Terar!" Kaede said. So 3 days go by and Shadow starts to gain back his energy, when he seen a big Ass in front of him so he took his hand and slapped that ass. "Why did you do that Shadow?" Kaede asked Shadow jaw dropped and.. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! I can't believe I just slapped Kaede's ass Aaaaaahhhhh!" Shadow screamed and pained, he looked around for a weapon and found a butcher knife a cut off his hand (dropped to the cold floor) "don't touch me you old bitch!" Shadow took the knife again and took his life "I'm not cleaning up this mess!" Kaede said walking away. But Shadow has 12 lives left, remembers Cat Demon.  
  
Chapter 15: "Stranger Then never" Now to Terar and the gang, "I wonder if my boyfriend Shadow is okay?" Sierlia asked to Sicila "I think he'll be okay!" When what happen you'll never believe Shadow came out from the sky and busted him Ass but a hair thing broke his fall. it was Shippo but Shadow crushed him body. "You're back! Uh! Aaaaahhhh your hand his cut off" Sierlia screamed "I thought it was your ass I was slapping but it wasn't so cut off my hand and then I kill myself to get 100% health" "Uh, I can feel that Peter is near" Terar said to himself in his mind and Shadow felled the same thing. I few mile away Peter, Rin, and Jaken was sitting around a fire when he smelled the scented of his brothers "so Shadow and Terar are near I'll test the power of Tokijin. Peter looked on his right shoulder and it was his ho I mean his bitch I mean, fuck it was Kagura asleep on his arm and on the other one way sweet little Rin, go aaaaawwwww. but she don't like Kagura but I'll get into that later so remind me!  
  
Chapter 16: "Terar Transformation" "Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru! How did you sleep?" Rin asked nicely "very good Rin! (Looking around) where's Kagura?" "She's down by the river cooking up some fish. Lord Sesshoumaru" "uh" "I love you!" "Shut the hell up!" Jaken say "do you want to see Jaken cut in half Rin?" Rin shouted no! Okay so back to Terar. He has got himself into a battle with Naraku's demon but they're too many of them so he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and did the Wind Scar but only killed most of the demons. Behind Terar was the leader and he took the Tetsusaiga and bit it in half "noooooo!" he say in shock the sword is broken and the demon just slapped him like punk bitch. And his demon blood awaken and with that he killed all the evil demons and his brother Shadow (he can't tell friend from foe) so he looked at himself and told Sicila to stay back, so "sit boy" he went back to his self again but Tetsusaiga is broken.  
  
Chapter 17: "Nothing but Sesshou-Maru and Rin" Rin is just playing around has always but then something was moving in the brushes "uh, show yourself or I'll kill" Sesshou-Maru said but it was Senay, Rin's older and lost sister. "Senay!" "Rin!" "It's really you I thought I were dead" "I'm alive little sister" Rin and Senay talked "so Rin as a sister, big deal so what" Kagura say in mean way "Senay I want you to meet Lord Sesshoumaru" (boing, eyes pop out the shock it, wolf howls, tongue down to the floor) "hi, my name is Senay what's yours" in a sexy tone "so good looks must run in the family" "stay the fuck back away from my man" "and how the hell are you?" "His ho" "then ho some where else, bitch!" "So Sesshou-Maru how are you going to pick me or Senay?" Sesshou- Maru took out his sword and point it at Rin and Senay and said "Sorry!" "You see I give good head" "Sorry because I pick them bye Bitch" and w/ that he took Tokijin and blasted Kagura to Tim but when he did the force fuck with space and in my actor voice I'll tell you (In the time of Yu-Gi- Oh, Trigun, and Cowboy Bebop the sword Tokijin was too powerful and sent them to Kagome's time of Japan. But I'll bring them up went I want to so shut the hell up.  
  
"Senay you'll be my woman and I'll treat you like my little girl" "hay now we're a family" Rin happily dance around and has for Kagura she landed near where the gang is at badly hurt.  
  
Chapter 18: "Shadow Walks Among the Living just Joking" (Booooommmmm) "Uh, it's Kagura" Terar said "what's she doing here" Sicila wonder "I don't, so lets find out" Tim suggested. They ran out ready to attack Kagura but, to there surprised Kagura was badly hurt (sniffing) "uh, it's Sesshou-Maru's scent of Tokijin" "help me, please help me" Kagura said in a badly way. Tim went up to Kagura and picked took her into the hut. Everyone was mad but got over it, a few day later Kagura was it full strength and Terar was ready to fight but the real side of Kagura came out. "Kagura what's wrong?" Tim asked "nothing!" Kagura replied "you've been depresses for three days, now please tell me what's wrong" "I don't want to talk around it" so Tim left her quietly and walked out. "Sicila don't you take her to the river and talk women to women?" Tim say "I'll try" so Sicila and Kagura walked to along the river and talked she told her how Sesshou-Maru dumped her for beautiful women it was sad and that low-life Tim was listening in the brushes until Shadow pops out of no where and lands in the hut. "Terar I'm going to fucking kill you!" "Look I can explain!" "Than do it!" but he let him off the line and Sierlia runs and hug him "oh, you're back I miss you" "and I miss you" "but how did you get that Black eye?" "Your god damn father took a spear and speared me but, it'll go away in a half-aday."  
  
Chapter 19: "Shadow's Death Again!" So a new day is here and a new demon that Naraku made is on the attacking so Sierlia, Shadow, and Tim when off to fight it but the demon so fast it made Sierlia and Tim in his hand squeezing there life so he got pissed off and awaken his spirit and took the demon down, Tim fell from 10 feet and lived but Sierlia fell 30 feet and she was about to die and then a Flea demon told him to trade bodies so she won't die cause if she do there's no come back. So he did, he died; Sierlia lived the end of that.  
  
Chapter 20: "AHell of a battle, To Get Sierlia's body Back" 


	4. chapter 4

A Freak Tale of Inu Yasha Issue 4  
By, Shadow  
  
Chapter 20: "AHell of a battle, To Get Sierlia's body Back" "Aaaaaahhhhh!" (Crushed w/ a face plant) "Damn it I'm back in hell!" Shadow said "Uh, Shadow what the hell are you doing back here it haven't been twenty minutes when you left" a demon name Howard Stern "but wait that's not your body! Can you turn around and show me?" "Hell no I'm a woman!" "What body you in?" "..." "What dog got your tongue?" "I'm going back to earth, See ya!" "You can't go with that body" "What?" "To get back to earth with that body you must battle for it" "sounds easy!" "I hope you know it's the real HELL! So he had to take the long way home so we'll check up on him okay but remember he's in Sierlia body.  
  
Chapter 20: "Kagura kills herself" "So you're saying that Lord Sesshoumaru dumped her for another woman, what a Asshole" Terar said laughing "you should know Terar." Sicila said walking away so as I what saying about that the sword fucked w/ space and the first to come is? Drum rolled pleased (Drum rolling) CowBoy Bebop! Back to the hut Tim was sleep and Kagura creaked out but before she did she wrote a note saying that she going to kill herself and she would already be dead by the time they read the note, but then Kirara heard a sound and woke up they one fast "what's Kirara?" Sango asked, "what the hell" Tim say in shock "Kagura is going to kill herself" "but we got to find her before she do" so they ran out chasing her scent and Kagura was already making her Wind Blades and she launches them and made them turn to her "well this is it!" "Nooooooo!" Miroku jump so fast that he was flying and grabs her out the way. "Why did you save me?" "I.I" "everyone hates me. so why live" "Kagura we all love you but" "It's because of Naraku, I can't ever fine true love, I thought Lord Sesshoumaru care for me.(crying)" "Kagura I love you!" as she looked in Miroku's eyes she know he cared so they hug and that's it there's no more. I'm just Bull Shiten the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 21: "Bebop and Yu-Gi-Oh" "Hay Faye Faye were are we?" Lynn asked "how the hell should I know!" Faye Valentine yelled, "it looks like we're in the Feudal Japan" Jet told "alright I'm going to get that fucking demon that fucked w/ space" Spike screamed ferrous.  
  
"Oh what happen the last thing I remember I was fighting a Rare Hunter for a "Pimp Training" Card" Quentin/Corey say as they got their breathe, J.J., Sissy, and Milan Alley looks like they're knockout "Corey" "yes, Quentin" "let's switch" "alright" (Yu-Gi-Oh) now you see Quentin is a freak, not just a freak, he a Super Freak, Super Freak, Super Freakily. He walked up to J.J. and slapped her Ass and got punch in the face "Quentin that's not right" "shut the hell up" so I'll continue to type more and if you've any ideas tell Shadow and he'll put it in the story. "I need a Beer!"  
  
Chapter 22: "Fight! Fight! Fight! Go SHADOW!" As Shadow run through real Hell he goes into numerous battles with powerful demons and he has faced all of them on but it was it easy. Demon that Terar killed and Shadow killed are there; let's watch a battle between Shadow and Kanna.  
  
"Damn this little Bitch is powerful, any attack I do in just comes back at me" "you'll ever beat me!" "(I'm going to do my strongest attack I just hope I can do it in this body)" so he draws out his sword and does the Dragon Twister "I'll reflect your attack" "good she fell for the bait, when Kanna did it he use Copycat and use her move against his attack. Get it! Alright in dump language; he attacks, she reflect, he use her own move, reflects off him and she's beaten.  
  
Chapter 23: "Lord Sesshoumaru the Dumper!" "It has been a week now there the hell is Shadow" "I'm sure that he's okay" Sango and Kagome talk at least I think. "Kagura and Tim are hanging out a lot for the past week. I think that he really Kagura" said Shippo "why you say that" Kagome ask "cause in the last few town many of beautiful women ran around in the nude and he didn't ran after them." (A Two Headed Dragon roars) It's Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Senay riding on them then Sesshoumaru jumping down in front of them and says "Shadow draw out for swo.. Wait a minute you're not Shadow, you're just that bitch Sierlia" "Sesshoumaru don't use words like that in front of Rin" Senay yelled, Terar started saying "bad words" Senay move that the speed of sound and punches Terar in the face breaking his nose "so Kagura I see you're still living" (Kagura)"..." then it Kagura vs. Lord Sesshomaru. So they're about to go in a fight but Tim came in to fight for is women. They go all out but there can only be I winner and it was Sesshomaru "stupid human, think he can beat me" Sesshomaru laughed "let's go a want to give you your prize" Senay say in a nasty way. Miroku got beatup and everyone was there to help him but the main one is Kagura.  
  
Chapter 24: "The last battle: Shadow vs. The three Greek Gods" As he pumped his body through every fight against the demons he also was hurt but ever knew he just wanted to get Sierlia body back to earth. Good think cause this in the last battle. As he ran toward the gates the god Zeus stopped him "where do you think you're going?" yelled Zeus "get the hell out my way! Or I'll kill" so he jumps in the air flying side kick when a huge trident and claw comes out of nowhere and slam him to the ground "what just happen?" (Zeus)"Ah my brother as come, meet Poseidon (god of the sea) and Hades (ruler of the Netherworld). So you wish to get back to earth beat us and we'll pass" (Shadow)"sounds easy! Lets go! Aaaahhhh!" It began the three gods came down with a triple attack luckily he dodged all the attack and did some of his move but each time he knock a god down one come up and do major damage. Shadow he up flying and kicks Hades flat on his ass but Poseidon comes from behind grabs he leg and slam his face into the rocks "damn that hurt" in Shadow's mind they all got up Shadow facing the gods and the Gods facing him (Zeus)"you're going to love this next attack" as he tried to unwrap his rope Shadow like in a wondering face then (a sea serpent roars) pops out his rope and impaling him through the chest "Uh, oh, ahhh" Shadows losing him breathe. "Brothers lets combined our dick's to make a powerful monster" and so they did and just slapped Shadow around and they decided to use the "finisher" Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon grab their dick and started to jackoff, the dick glowed and let out "The Cum Bullet" and he was cover from head to toe but his love raged, his claws grew longer and sliced that son of a bitch penis off and walk through the gates to Earth. 


	5. chapter 5

A Freak Tale of Inu Yasha Issue 5  
By, Shadow  
  
Chapter 25: "Ed and Shippo" Another day goes by and they wait for Shadow's return but Shippo went out to play to the river, but on the other side was Bebop "Ed is boarded Spike Spike" "when go outside" Spike yelled "hey come on Ein let's go play" "woof woof" so they went to the river too. Shippo play in the water like a little boy, oh he's a little boy anyway Ed and Ein ran to the river and they both jump in "uh, they're someone else here"(Shippo) "Hi! My name is Ed what's your?"(Ed) "Shippo! Are you a boy?" "No a girl" "wanta play?" "Sure!"  
  
Chapter 26: "Give me my Damn body back!" "Hey what's that in the sky?" asked Kagome "It's it's. Shadow and he's falling right at us!" Myoga said "Hi guys!" Shadow yelled. So he's falling face then Sango was holding out her arm but he went pass and broke then ground face first and some cum "nut juice" landed on everyone "Sango let's change bodies!" "Hell no! You just some nasty stuff on my body" Sango and Shadow tell "don't worry anything that Shadow done to your body will go on him went you two change" Myoga explained so they change and the cum stayed w/him by Shadow had an evil look on his face "Myoga!" "Yes, Shadow" "do you know who I had to fight last?" "The Three Greek Gods! Don't tell me they used the Cum Bullet!" and then Shadow said a spell and Myoga grew "I'm going to fucking kill you!" "Aaaahhhh".  
  
Chapter 27: "Freakily Shit" Everything was normal until that night Shadow killed Myoga but brought him back to life after he washed the cum off him and then came the loving Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Kikyo; Miroku and Kagura; Sango and Shadow; and Kirara and Ein. These images maybe too real for the reader and all I had too say is "don't read the damn thing" "Hey Kagura let's go and you know" "Miroku you're nasty night, okay!" so they when inside a bedroom and started to get their freak on then he asked for a blowjob "Miroku it's so big I can't fit it in my mouth" "that's because it's so hard but all you've to do is bite it like a Tootsie Roll" "okay!" and so she did but releasing the cum in his ball which came out and blasted her threw the ceiling "sorry!" "Sango masturbate my dick so I won't have too" "Sure!" sexy tone (ball slapping noise) "oh Sango it feels so good! Oh god yes!" "this is so fun" his cock got bigger cause she squeezed the top "Sango whatever you do just don't let go" "I'll ever let go" "I think I'm cumming" "uh!" blasted that bitch threw 3 wall from a cum wave ten foot tall. "Hey Kagome talk dirty" "okay I'm going to work" "work it girl" "I'm going to make it mine" "it's yours" "I'm going to piss in your face, I'm fart in your mouth, I'm shit on these walls" "hey!" "Too dirty?" "Bitch get off me! Kikyo it's your turn" "you can watch if you want to learn some moves" I'll finish here before the one who plays Kikyo kills me.  
  
Chapter 28: "Lord Sesshoumaru the armless Demon" 


End file.
